Closet's Are For Loser's One-shot
by Fairytailanna
Summary: Natsu's got something to say that will shock the guild - or will it? Happy Coming Out Day 2017! Title is NOT meant to be offensive Rated for foul language, anxiety, and discreet homophobia


He never really gave a thought to what sex was, or romance for that matter. He was a free spirit with no ties to one particular thing (unless you considered Igneel and Fairy Tail). That was a lie. He did sorta have a tie to some form of sexuality... he just didn't want to admit it. He is a flamboyant man who kinda -no really- likes men. It hit him one day when he was about sixteen. He could remember the way sweat dripped down Gray's neck deliciously and how he wished he could just li-... anyways it was startling when he realized his attraction to the same sex. He was dumbfounded. He would have shared this exciting news with everybody except that he was a bit afraid. He saw how some of the members treat other know gay men outside of the guild (Master Bob, Icihiya, that one dude he forgot the name to...) and the list is pretty long. He was terrified especially at the prospect that he will lose his friends. He kept quiet.

Overlooking himself in the mirror the salmon haired boy fiddled around with the hem of his muffler. His outfit was different from what he usually wore. Rather than the one sleeved overcoat he sported a crimson and white striped off-shoulder sweater with jeans. It was strange for him to veer from his normal attire but the young man had seen the outfit outside of town and it was supposedly fireproof. He couldn't resist and bought it for only 20J. 'It looks alright! Icicle dick and the gear head shouldn't be able to tease me about it'

Turning around the fire mage headed towards the entrance to his house. "I've never seen that shirt before, did you borrow it from Lucy?" a silvery voice quires from behind him. He pivots his head trying to see the little blue exceed floating behind him. Happy glides in front of him his head tilted to the side. Picking at the sweater he shrunk down self-consciously at the comment.

"Che, it's not Lucy's. I bought it a few months ago" Natsu retorted defensively. Happy jerked at the prickly reply. Awkwardly he hovered behind the dragon wizard; The emerald eyed youth sauntering out of the cottage and into the woods ignoring the azure furred cat. Trumping through the brush the dragon thought about his attire bearing that his guild mates might get onto him. 'Why should you care what they think?'

As he got closer to the castle like building his feet felt heavier with each step. His senses surged with thoughts and he stopped abruptly in the middle of the road almost being hit by a carriage. He was in the air before he could process what was happening as his furry companion lifted him into the sky to prevent an accident waiting to happen.

"Natsu! What's wrong with you? Did you eat some bad meat again?" Happy questioned worriedly. The dragon slayer snapped out of his reverie and gulped. Should he tell Happy his fears? He was beginning to have second thoughts on telling the guild about his sexuality. Anxiety about it made his doubt about them taking it well increased and he felt as if he would drown. He wasn't sure he could perturb the cat he raised with Lisanna about his feelings on this matter. They never discussed homosexuality and he was reluctant to bring it up. The blue pelted exceed is his friend friend and he knew he could trust the cat with anything.

"Happy, can I ask you something?" he forced himself to say, sucking in a breath and biting his lip. The exceed dropped him to the ground gently and flew up to his face.

"Of course Natsu! Since when do you need to ask?" Happy chirped while pulling out a salmon from his knapsack. Natsu drew in the breath as he prepared to reveal his secret to his closest companion. 'Here goes nothing...'

"How do you feel about gay people?" he posed staring at the azure pelted cat with pleading eyes. Happy looked confused for a second while biting into his fish. Without a thought he replied "They are really weird, but as long as they give me fish I don't mind", not even glancing at the rose haired boy. He chewed on the fish before realizing what the real question the dragon lover was implying. His charcoal orbs rounded as he gaped at his best friend. Natsu awkwardly eyed the ground in discomfort. The look on his face made the tom sail over to his partner wrapping himself around the youths head.

"I'll always be your best friend! I don't care if you like guys!" Happy cried cuddling himself tightly against the fire mages cheek. Natsu patted his head and hugged the little exceed to his chest. "Thanks" he mumbled into the felines fur. He felt some of the tension in his gut dissipate seeing the love the small-scale furball still had for him. Smiling to himself he pulled the cat off of him his confidence returning. 'Since when am I chicken about something? Natsu Dragneel never needs anyone to tell him how to live his life! They can go suck my dick if they don't like it'

Cheerfully the two Fairy Tail wizards sprinted to the gate and strolled up the steps to the massive wooden doors. With a powerful boot to the entree Natsu barreled through with a melodramatic entrance.

"Everyone listen up! I have something to tell ya!" he holler gaining the attention of most of the guild. He saw himself facing each of his friends as they waited for his announcement. Looking from table to table he saw Lucy and the girls staring at him with annoyance while the boys grunted at the disturbance. His heart thundered in his chest while his lungs constricted as agitation surged in his blood.

"Get on with it!" the testy voice of Gray piped up drawing him out of his panic. Swallowing the lump in his throat he parted his lips to proclaim "I'm g-ga" He felt his head spin as he lost his words. He never felt so weak in his life. He heard buzzing as the rest of the guild gaped in concern as he stumbled backwards. Happy steadied him albeit the boy squeaking out "I'm gay!"

Gajeel was the first to react; his face scrunched up in disgust at the remark. The rest of the guild stayed silent as they took in the information. Lucy began to stand up. "You're gay?! Wow! No wonder you never made a move on me! I'm sorry I called you a pervert" she remarked striding towards the boys. She enraptured him in a devoted hug. Natsu felt some of the stress leave his shoulders. Lisanna and Mira where next, joining the group hug. "I hope you can forgive me for assuming you would want to marry a girl, Natsu-kun" the younger white locked girl tittered getting a sheepish grin from Natsu. As the girls let go of him he let his gaze fix on the rest of his guild mates.

"Glad to see you join the party" Freed commented with a nod towards the fiery man. Natsu blinked at the comment before grinning. He wasn't the only gay dude in the guild.

"That's amazing Natsu!" Levy urged on as she ran over to the small group. Romeo and Wendy joined them.

"That's so cool Natsu-nii!" Romeo supported as Wendy hugged the older. Macao and Wakaba laughed and clashed their beer mugs together. Cana grabbed another round to drink.

"Being different is manly!" Elf-man declared, and for once Evergreen couldn't find a reason to hit the burly man. Erza stuttered at the table trying to grasp what was going on. Others came up to Natsu as he gained reassurance. The dragon slayer beamed as he realized how silly he was being for thinking his friends wouldn't have his back. This was Fairy Tail after all!

"I say we celebrate Natsu coming out of the closet!" Master Makorav added making the guild cheer at the prospect of a party. Gajeel curled his lip in disgust.

"How can you possibly celebrate the salamander being a faggot?!" he sneered at them gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey, that's not cool" Gray countered startling everyone. Although Gray would always tease the dragon slayer he was still Natsu's friend. He wasn't going to let him be attacked with cruel words if it wasn't in good fun. Laxus loomed over Gajeel with lighting in his eyes.

"What's wrong with being gay?" he boomed with ferociousness. Freed was gay and he'd be damned if anyone tried to hate on him. Gajeel snorted with contempt. Seeing everyone glaring at him he sat back in his seat to stop the protest. It was still his guild.

"Alright then, let's party!" Makorav announced and everyone began calling out for beers. The barmaids were already on it as everyone began to fight, dance, laugh, and drink the day away. Grinning Natsu looked around his guild knowing he had everyone's support. He shouldn't have been (dare he say it) afraid of telling the guild. He should'a just told them in the first place so they could'a partied earlier.

'After all, closet's are for loser's'

* * *

Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Hopefully you all had an amazing coming out day (as LGBT or an Ally) if you live in the United States. If not I hope you all had a good day in general! Sorry this came out late, I was so busy with my girlfriend that I didn't have time. I officially came out to my schoolmates that I was fem-trans-male and demisexual which was a big step for myself since I've been assaulted for my gender and sexuality at the beginning of this year. It was a really cool event because the whole school celebrated, and even had LGBT music and speakers come up to 'come out'. I chose to do that with my girlfriend and it went so well. There was a party, and a closet door you could come out of that was decorated in rainbow streamers and painted by the student body years ago.

Anyway, i'm hoping to update some of my other books to so be prepared for some new chapters!

Fairytailanna


End file.
